


February 16, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was another afternoon when Supergirl flew into a hungry Smallville creature.





	February 16, 2005

I never created DC canon.

It was another afternoon when Supergirl flew into a hungry Smallville creature and protected Amos from it prior to his smile.

THE END


End file.
